Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1950s * Creator: Possibly Greg Watson * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1950s-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1950s * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Similar Variations * H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS (High pitched version) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BLINK - RAPID EYE BLINKS Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Poison Ivy".) * Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "When Abby Met Bozzly".) * Adventure Time (Heard once in the Stakes intro.) * The Adventures of Carlos Caterpillar (Heard once in "Buggy Breakup".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Stink of Fear: Chapter One".) * Amphibia (Heard once in "Combat Camp" and "Dating Season".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "A Better Mousetrap".) * The Angry Beavers (Heard once in "Same Time, Last Week".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Perfect Christmas".) * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Operation Immunization".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Snow Day".) * Barney & Friends (Heard mainly in many episodes when Barney says "imagination" and often in "Here Comes the Firetruck" when Barney and his friends tap on their tummies during the song "Do Some Exercise".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Between the Lions (Heard once in "How to Be a Good Dog" during the Short Story Time segment, "Stop that Pickle", in "Charlie's Dinosaur" during a Joy Learno segment, and the "Cliff Hanger Sells his House" segment.) * Big Green Rabbit (Used heavily.) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Heard once in "Truck Rangers".) * Blue's Clues (Heard in "Snack Time", "What Time is It for Blue?", Blue's Story Time", "Adventures in Art", "Anatomy", "Magenta Comes Over", and "Magenta Gets Glasses". It can also be used heavily in the end credits when Blue appears.) * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Kitty!", "A Very Guppy Christmas!", and "Guppy Style".) * The Book of Pooh * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Commonly used as a running gag in season 3.) * Bratz * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Insane in the Crane Game".) * Bump in the Night (Heard once in "Baby Snail".) * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Alligator Tears" and "Yellow Bellied Sound Sucker".) * The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "The Science Whatchamacallit".) * Caillou (Heard once in "Lights Out!".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Tree Hugger", "Prickly Pining Dining" and "Hello Dolly".) * CatDog (Heard once in "Full Moon Fever" and "Vexed of Kin".) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in a song about animal families.) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Corneil & Bernie (Heard once in "Dog's Dinner".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "1000 Years of Courage".) * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Follow The Bouncing Bag".) * Charlie's Colorforms City (Heard once in "Charlie the Pancake Chef" when he blinks his eyes.) * Chowder (Heard once in "Sniffleball" and "The Prank".) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Visits the Doctor" and "Safety Patrol".) * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "Timon and Pumbaa".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Beared to Be Feared" and "Ocean Commotion".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Coqui", "Call Me Mr. Riddles", and "Dora's World Adventure"; three times in "Boots' Special Day"; heard twice in "Rapido, Tico!".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Tails, You Lose", "Not Seperated at Birth", "Wheezie's Hairball", and "My Emmy or Bust"; twice in "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words"; three times in a high pitch in "Calling Dr. Zak".) * Duck Dodgers (Heard once in "Good Duck Hunting".) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Heard once in "Fistful of Collars".) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "The Big Fight" and "Kronk Moves In".) * Esme and Roy (Heard once in "Monster Trucks!".) * Evil Con Carne (Heard once in "Evil Goes Wild" and "Gutless".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Excuse Me!" and "Norse Code".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics" and "Fairly Oddbaby".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Ali Baba and the Faulty Thieves".) * Fish Hooks (Heard once in "Fish Out of Water".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success".) * The Fresh Beat Band (Heard Once In Freeze Dance) * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Stop Babying Me, Unicorn!" and "March Away, Unicorn!".) * Good Luck Charlie (1st blink heard once in "Appy Days".) * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "Evil Goes Wild".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "He's Not Dead, He's My Mascot" and "Hog Wild".) * Grojband (Used anywhere within Mina. This sound was heard in most episodes, for a character's eye blinking.) * Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard in the DreamWorks logo.) * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Where There's an Ill, There's a Way".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Eggs" and "Animal Babies".) * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Headless Cabbie" and "Four-Eyed Jack".) * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Teamwork Badge".) * Happy Monster Band (Heard in the Season 1 intro for the musical note.) * Higglytown Heroes (Occasionally used when a character's eye blinks, the first episode using the sound is "Flappy's Not Happy".) * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) (Heard once in "Enter the Nosepicker".) * Invader Zim (1st blink; heard once in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever".) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Heard once in "Hide the Hideout!".) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Heard once in "The Salmon of Knowledge".) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Heard once in "Gonzo's Video Show".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Bravo Dooby Doo", "Look Who's Drooling" and "T is for Trouble".) * Johnny Test (Heard occasionally in Season 1 episodes, like "Johnny, Party Machine", and also heard once in "JTV" and "Johnny's Pet Day".) * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "Sleepover Surprises".) * Jollywobbles (Heard once in "Beach".) * KaBlam! (Heard once in "Takes a Knockin' and Keep on Tick Tockin'".) * Kim Possible * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea" and "A Bug's Strife".) * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "Princess Parade".) * LazyTown (Heard once in "Dear Diary".) * Let's Go Luna! (Heard once in "Lullaby for Baby Vlad".) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Heard once in "Not in My Backyard".) * Little Bill (Used for Elephant every time he blinks.) * A Little Curious (Heard once in "Don't Drop It!".) * The Littles (Heard twice in "The Little Babysitters" and once in "A Little Rock and Roll".) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in a Road Runner short called "Fee Fi Fo Dumb".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "Picture Perfect", "The Crying Dame", "City Slickers" and "Net Gains".) * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "All Dried Up".) * Marsupilami * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop", "Max Says Goodbye", "The Princess and the Marbles", "Go to Sleep, Max!", and 'Max's Parachute".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "O Sole Minnie", "Potatoland" and "The Third Wheel".) * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Pluto's Magic Paws".) * The Mighty B! (Heard once in "So Happy Together".) * Mopatop's Shop * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Making the Grade", "The Morning Zoo" and "Disregarding Henry".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Doom with a View", "See No Evil", and "Ball and Chain".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Happy Hallowocka!".) * NASA Connect * Nature Cat * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Celebration Party Time" and "Wild Wild West with Shane".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Sheepcat".) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Hubbykins vs Sweetiepie.") * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (Heard once in "Bak 2 Skool".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "The Soda Genie".) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Talent Show" and "Ghosts".) * Pajanimals (Heard once in "The Rocket Ride".) * Parkhouse Apartments (Heard for Baby Eric, who is put through this a lot.) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Big Bone".) * Peppa Pig (Heard once in "Wendy Wolf's Birthday".) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in "Polka Dot Pox", "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator", "The Horn and Antler Club", "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew", and "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People".) * Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets * Polly Pocket (2018 TV Series) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "Him Diddle Riddle", "Keen on Keane" and "What's the Big Idea?".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Arachno Romance", "Save the Date" and "Snow Month".) * The Proud Family (Heard once in "Camping Trip" and "Thelma & Luis".) * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Hawaii Pug-Oh" and "Scuba-Doggies".) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Rainbow Brite * Rabbids Invasion (Played in few episodes) * The Replacements (Heard once in "Private Todd".) * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Zeb and Kevin Erotic Hot Tub Canvas".) * Rocko's Modern Life (Especially in the third season.) * Rugrats (Heard once in "The Time of Their Lives".) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Heard once in "Revenge of the Swamp Monster!".) * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure".) * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard very often during the first season, and a Season 4 episode called "The Gift of Gum".) * Stanley (Heard once in "Sunburn Stanley", Clock a Doodle Doo!" and "The Curse of the Angry Coral".) * Supernatural (Heard in "Scoobynatural".) * Top Cat * Team Umizoomi (Heard four times in "The Kitty Rescue" during the song "We Love Our Pets".) * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch" and "Maine-iacs"/) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Battle of the Butlers".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Summer Squashing" and "Declaration of Independence".) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Venthalla".) * T.O.T.S. (Heard once in "Panda Excess".) * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark" and "Aunt Grandma".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Gong Heard Round the House", "Scaredy Cat Boot Camp", "Jimmy and Jerry are Rich", and "Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Buddha Bugs" and "World Wide Wabbit".) * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Party Animal".) * Wayside (Heard in "Pull my Pigtail".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Mina and the Count", "George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular", "Yuckie Duck in: I'm On My Way!" and "George and Junior: Look Out Below!".) * What About Mimi? (Heard in "The Play's the Thing", "Wildthing", "High Toon", and "Mr. Blue Eyes".) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * The Wiggles (Heard once in "Play".) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * WordWorld (Heard often in "Time to Rhyme", Rocket to the Moon!", "The Birds", "Back on Track", "Snug as a Bug" and "Nightlight".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard often when somebody blinks their eyes.) * The Wuzzles * Yin Yang Yo * Yo Yogi! * Zula Patrol (1st blink heard once in "Bula's Spin Party".) TV Specials * The Pink Panther: A Very Pink Christmas (2011) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals (2014) Movies * All I Want For Christmas Is You (2017) (Heard twice) * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) * The Boss Baby (2017) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Doogal (2006) (US version only.) * Enchanted (2007) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Used for Scrat blinking his eyes.) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School (2014) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Monster Mash (2000) * Noelle (2019) * Norm of the North (2016) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Power Rangers (2017) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Ratatoing (2007) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Robots (2005) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Scoob! (2020) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tarzan II (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Twinkle Toes (2012) * UglyDolls (2019) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook * Cartoon Network Groovies - Wascally Wemix * Chicka Chicka Boom Boom (1999) (Heard twice in a low pitch.) * CN Shorties - Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks in Harasscat * Cosmic Scrat-Tastrophe (2015) (Used for Scrat blinking his eyes.) * DC Super Hero Girls * DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts * Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002) (Shorts) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (1st blink) * Get a Horse! (2013) (Shorts) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in 2003-present shorts only, heard twice in "Coyote Falls".) * The Loud House (2013) (Shorts) (Heard twice for Lincoln when he blinks his eyes, and once when the sisters blink their eyes.) * Mighty Magiswords (Shorts) * Moose and Zee (Heard heavily for Zee every time she blinks.) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts * Noggin: Storytime * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) * Quick Draw McGraw: City E Scape (1999) (Shorts) * Santa's Little Helpers (2018) (Shorts) * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Shorts) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tin Toy (1988; heard at the end) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) * Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith: Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) Bumpers * Boomerang Bumpers * Cartoon Network: The Flintstones - Barney's Eye (Bumpers) * Cartoon Network: Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995-1997) * Cartoon Network: Powerhouse Bumpers (2 Stupid Dogs and Robot Jones) * Nickelodeon ID - Cuckoo Clock * Nickelodeon ID - Hair Salon * Boomerang Dexter's Laboratory (Heard twice in the Intro and the Ending) Commercials * Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) * Atari Jaguar - Video Game Marketing * Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo Cereal Commercial (2002) * Denny's - Breakfast Skillets (1997) * Heinz Pokemon Pasta (2000) * Kid Cuisine Commercial: The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * McDonald’s Super Mario Odyssey Commercial (2018) * NSPCC - Cartoon (2002) * Progressive Commercial - Sonic the Hedgehog (2011) * Wonka - Laffy Taffy Commercial (2004) Logos * Apartment 11 Productions (Logos) * Cartoon Network Movies (2002) (Logos) * Cartoon Network Powerhouse Next Bumper - Biceps Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the Pre-Show.) Online Games * Sesame Street: Elmo's Keyboard O-Rama (Online Games) (Heard when Elmo balances an egg with a spoon. Starting in 2008, this sound effect was muted out.) Video Games PC: * Bailey's Book House * Candy Land * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story * Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh Activity Center * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (Two blinks only) * JumpStart 1st Grade * JumpStart 2nd Grade * JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * JumpStart Around the World * JumpStart Baby * JumpStart Numbers (1998) * Just Me and My Dad * Just Me and My Mom * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham * Math Blaster Ages 6 - 9 (Used when you make menu selections. Only the first blink is used.) * Mighty Math: Calculating Crew * Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions * On-Track Software - Time, Money & Fractions * School Zone's Math 1-2 * The Smelly Mystery: Starring Little Monster Private Eye Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) Xbox 360: * Just Dance 2015 * Just Dance 2016 * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) Xbox One: * Just Dance 2015 * Just Dance 2016 * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) PlayStation 3: * Just Dance 2015 * Just Dance 2016 * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) PlayStation 4: * Just Dance 2015 * Just Dance 2016 * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) GameCube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) Wii: * Just Dance 2015 * Just Dance 2016 * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard when Patrick steps inside a phone booth.) Wii U: * Just Dance 2015 * Just Dance 2016 * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) Nintendo Switch: * Skylanders Imaginators (Heard once during Chopscotch's Sky-Chi cutscene.) Websites * Treehouse TV: Bruce on the Loose * YTV: No-Pants Ned in Dude, Where's My Pants!? Videos * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) (Heard once in "Snack Time".) * Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "Magenta Comes Over".) * Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998) (Videos) (Heard in "Blue's Story Time".) * Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts (1998) (Videos) (Heard once in "Adventures in Art".) * JumpStart: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit Promos * Boomerang: Scooby Doo - Those Meddling Kids (Promos) * Cartoon Network: Scooby Universe Promo (2002) * FXX: Every Simpsons Ever (2014-Present) (Promos) * Looney Tunes Return Promo "Closet" (2009) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) * Toonami: FLCL (2013) (Promos) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Promos (Heard once in Season 1's first promo.) Bumpers * Cartoon Network ID: Flintstones * Boomerang Dexter's Laboratory (Heard twice in the intro and the ending.) Teasers * The Lion King 1½ (2004) (Teasers) Trailers * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) (Trailers) * The Ant Bully (2006) (Trailers) * The Boss Baby (2017) (Trailers) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (Trailers) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Trailers) * JumpStart Jukebox (2002) (Trailers) (Heard in The Land Before Time III DVD.) * The Lego Movie (2014) (Trailers) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (Trailers) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) (Trailers) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) (Trailers) * UglyDolls (2019) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 2nd trailer.) TV Spots * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (TV Spots) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) Other Media * What's New Looney Tunes? YouTube Videos * A powerpuff girls parody * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Cristina Rad (used occasionally for comedic effect) * ElectricDragon505 Videos (Only heard in the "Animation Lookback" logo in some early videos: ** Animation Lookback: Don Bluth Pt. 1 ** Animation Lookback: Pixar Animation Studios Pt. 1 ** Animation Lookback: The Best of Stop Motion Pt. 1) * Garry's Mod Videos (Mister Prawn's Videos) * Glove and Boots * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Let ER RIP" and "Alternate Reality Show".) * Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Skype call/adventure with tylertristar2isback #2.") * Om Nom Stories (Heard once in "Strange Delivery".) * Pencilmation * PopToonsTV * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky (Used for when a character's plan works.) * Yo Mama (Heard once in "Yo Mama So Short: Hang-Glides on a Dorito", "Yo Mama So Old: She Pre-Ordered the Bible", and "Yo Mama So Evil: Her Weapon Was the Storm".) Anime * Chibi Maruko-chan * Dragon Ball Z (Ocean dub only) * Dr. Slump * Hamtaro (US dub only) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Heard only in the English dub.) * Magical DoReMi * Mirmo De Pon * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation Image Gallery * Main article: Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Scooby-Doo! Sound Effects